Swan Queen Week- Truth Serum
by kitteninthesky12
Summary: My contribution to Swan Queen Week. One-shot. Emma insists that Regina drink truth serum in order to prove her innocence. Happy Friday the 13th!


"Regina, everyone _knows _you did it." Emma said, staring down Regina, who sat, with her legs crossed regally, on the bed of a cell at the station.

"Well then, _clearly _everyone is lying _Sheriff Swan_." Regina spat bitterly. "I did nothing of the sort."

"Regina, half the _town _saw you magic those files out of city hall. For god sakes, I _found_ the files in question at your house! How are you even denying this?"

"_Because, Sheriff. _I. Did. Not. Do. It. That wasn't my magic, someone must be trying to frame me. God knows the whole town is constantly out for blood, _my _blood, to be specific. If you were even vaguely competent at your job, you would _know _I hadn't done this." Regina countered vehemently.

"Who else could have done this? And why would they bother? You're the one who's been banished from city hall and all of your Mayoral duties. _You're _the one who threatened to carry on with business as usual even though you've been relieved of your position." Emma accused.

"Use your miniscule brain, Ms. Swan! Someone obviously did this to _frame _me! As I've already told you. What can I do to prove this to you?" Regina snarled.

"Well… Gold did give me this truth serum a while back…." Emma dared.

"No, no. Absolutely not. How many times must I go through this with you? Magic _always _comes with a price. And why, might I ask, is Gold just _giving _you magic potions?" Regina protested.

"Come on, Regina. It's the closest thing we've got to a polygraph. I can't think of any other way to prove your innocence, can you?"

"Not at the moment, no…." Regina admitted with a huff. Emma retrieved a small vial from her desk, looking at Regina expectantly, as she held up the gold, luminescent liquid. "Fine. Fine, I'll do it, if that what it will take for you to let me out of here in time for dinner."Regina relented, adding an exaggerated eye roll as she impatiently held out her hand for the vial. She choked down the vile concoction then asked, "How are we going to go about this Sheriff?"

"Well, I figure I'll just ask you some basic questions so I know it's working then I'll ask you if you did it. And if you didn't you'll be free to go." Emma concluded.

"Why couldn't you just use your almighty super power for this?" Regina asked snarkily.

"Well, I could, but that only tells me if you're lying, this stuff should make you tell me the whole truth, right? That's how this works?"

"Yes, it forces me to tell you the entire truth about anything you ask." Regina unwillingly divulged, with a grimace of disgust.

"You mean like you just did?" Emma asked, a victorious smirk plastered on her face.

"Yes, it's clearly already working." The former mayor grumbled.

"What is your name?"

"Regina Mills also known as the Evil Queen in some circles."

"This is fun." Emma said, the smirk never leaving her face.

"Only for one of us Ms. Swan." Regina added bitterly.

"Alright, um, what's your favourite color?"

"Black, but I'm also quite partial to periwinkle."

"Periwinkle? _Really? _That's exciting." Emma snickered, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Honestly, Sheriff, can we just get on with this?" The brunette asked impatiently.

"Fine, fine. Did you steal the files from city hall?" Emma asked succinctly.

"No. I did not steal the files from city hall, but I know who did." Regina muttered, barely above a whisper.

"Oh? That's withholding information, you know? Still a chargeable offense." Regina simply rolled her eyes in reply. "So who did it then?" The blonde questioned.

"I did." Came the agitated reply.

"What? You just told me you didn't!"

"Well, I didn't do it on _purpose_. I was upset at having nothing to do and being stuck in that horribly big mansion all alone in a town where everyone hates me. My magic glitched and suddenly the files were in my study. I _tried _to send them back, but I just couldn't get it to work. I figured I could get them back before anyone noticed, but _clearly _that plan failed spectacularly since I'm here now! I didn't intend for any of this to happen. Dull mayoral work wasn't even what I really wanted." Regina volunteered in one breath.

"What did you want?" Emma asked sincerely.

"You, Emma. I wanted you." Regina let slip, instantly slamming her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening almost comically.

"Y-you… You what?" Emma's eyes also widened, all evidence of a smirk wiped from her face.

"I-I wish you were there. In that huge mansion helping me chase away the loneliness. I can't stand it there. The emptiness is starting to get to me. And the worst part of it all is that you are the only one who cares. The only one who has ever cared or protected me. I wanted to hate you, from the very beginning. And yet I can't seem to help having feelings for you…"

"Would like to have dinner? With… With me? Would you like to have dinner with me?" Emma broke in.

"Tonight?" Regina asked, hopefulness coloring her voice ever so slightly.

"Yeah. I mean, I know I shouldn't be inviting myself over or anything but—"

"I'd love to." Regina blurted out. "I would love to have you over for dinner, Sheriff Swan."

"Please, call me Emma." Emma pleaded.

"I'd like to call you Emma…"

"Good." Emma replied with a gentle smile. "So, uh, how about I drive us over to your place? I'll help you take the files back to city hall later."

"I'd like that. Even if we run the risk of dying in that death trap you call a vehicle…"

* * *

"Dinner was great, Regina."

"Thank you Emma, I've had a lovely time this evening. Would you like a glass of cider? I'm hoping to… Prolong our time together."

"Whoa, I thought the truth serum had worn off already." Emma said, surprised by Regina's openness.

"It has." The brunette replied flippantly as she stood from her chair at the dinning room table, "And so you can be sure that I am not under duress when I say I'd like this evening to end with you in my bed,_Emma._"

Emma sat, dumbstruck, blinking at the seat Regina had recently vacated.

"Come along, dear. The cider should help speed the evening's events along a bit." Regina added as she sauntered down the hallway, the smirk on her face carrying through to her voice.

"Uh… Y-yeah! Coming!" Emma stammered as she tripped over herself to follow Regina into the study.


End file.
